Social Bookworm
by Infinite Snow
Summary: A one-shot request I made to Daughter of Zeus007. All rights go to her. Maka as we all know is too much of a bookworm. It is Friday night and her weapon wants her to enjoy herself for once instead of curling up and reading a childhood book. How does she do it? A TGIF party at the Gallows Mansion, of course! [KiMa, KidxMaka] [T for slight swearing]


_(A/N): Hey this is a one-shot I requested from Daughter of Zeus007, and she, more than willing, wrote me a one-shot like she promised on her profile banner. _

_I liked the one-shot so much and her huge creativity, that giving credits to her, I am posting the one-shot on my profile, underneath my name, but all the credits go to her, she is the one who wrote it for me with the given prompt. I reformatted it so that spacing is good, and made sure there are more paragraphs, like my fan fiction style._

_This is a little bit shorter than what I would normally write for a one-shot but it is very hilarious._

_And for you people who don't know what TGIF is, it stands for: Thank God Its Friday. Happens every single week because who doesn't like Friday? It is when you get the weekend in to sleep, right?_

_I know I like Friday because being in high school you find that there is no time to sleep at all and you practically spend your whole life trying to do your homework and get good grades and stay alive under your parent's supersonic hearing. (At least for me)_

_Some people celebrate the best day of the week by holding a party. It depends on what ACTUALLY happens in the party. I am in JROTC and TGIF get together is held about once a month on one of the four Fridays. It is basically eating pizza, candies, drinking soda, watching movies, playing games and having gossip bubbles with girls and bets for the boys. _

_But some more extreme version can include alcohol…but I never had and never will attend one of those!_

_TGIF Party prompt done by Daughter of Zeus007, a personal request by me and for me. A fanfiction present by request._

_Enjoy! :P_

Prompt: TGIF  
Pairing: KiMa  
Rating: T (mostly mild swearing except for like the first sentence)  
Title: Maybe Being Social Once In A While Is A Good Thing (may be changed by InfiniteSnow)

-

"You can't just stay in your little room and read for the rest of your life you unsocial f***." Soul said leaning on the door frame to Maka's bedroom. He gave a quick glare at his meister as she read over her favorite children's story for the fifth time. Maka had the biggest smile on her face until she turned to Soul.

"You ruined the underwater kiss scene, which now brings me more pain knowing that-"

"Your 'Italian Stallion' is gay for whatever sea person character is in that book, what's his name? Peter Johnson?"

"Percy-"

"Doesn't matter!" Soul said cutting her off, "Get changed we're going out there's this huge bash at Kid's house, Liz and Patty invited the entire school, and I'm not allowing you to enter your book worm shell, you need a night out-" Soul insisted as he exited her room just to come back in a second latter with a dark green short dress that looked like it would fit to Maka's skin, but she wouldn't fill out the chest area very well…

"What is this?" Maka asked.

"Blair's conservative nightgown now put it on and we can go!" Soul said ushering Maka into the bathroom.

"FINE! I'LL GO!" Maka yelled annoyed as she was ripped from the warm covers of her bed, "ON ONE CONDITION!" She added quickly, "I'm not wearing the nightgown, nor will I ever wear the nightgown." Soul nodded his head.

"You'll actually go?" He asked her shocked.

"Yes I'll actually go; you better than every god in existence that today is Friday!" Maka yelled exasperatingly as she went to enter her room.

"DOESN'T THAT INCLUDE KID?!" Soul yelled mockingly at his meister, she flushed a light pink and before Soul could run, a book was being launched at his face.

"MAKA CHOP!"

-

Why did Maka even agree to coming here in the first place? Everyone was wearing dresses that were much tighter and much more revealing than Blair's nightgown and they were dancing against each other and Maka had never felt more claustrophobic in her life.

She lost Soul about twenty minutes ago in the crowd and she hasn't recognized anyone since Liz greeted them at the gates about half an hour ago. Maka was about to give up and just go home and indulge herself in the romantic plot lines of her books instead of imagining what could happen here… tonight… with a certain golden eyed god… that involved holding hands, and dancing, and spending the night together, and her finally saying-

"Aww, what's a cute little girl doing all alone here?" A very tall and brute male said, another equally tall and brute male following him to his left.

Maka recognized these two males as the new foreign exchange students from Russia. Maka straightened her back and stopped playing with her golden sundress. Head up she looked at the two of them.

"I'm not alone. My… date was just getting me a drink. Now I suggest you two run along before my date or I, Maka Albarn, Leader of Spartoi, will deal with you," She said looking each one of them in the eye in turn, hoping they didn't see through her blatant lie.

She was all alone here and she knew no one was coming.

"Aw… now don't be like that, we just wanted to have a little fun. My buddy over here loves a lady with nice l-"

"Ah, sweetheart I've been looking everywhere for you," A smooth voice said. Maka felt an arm casually drape across her shoulders as she was pulled into someone's chest.

She looked up to see Kid, his small smile that he gave when addressing guests at his home was different as he looked at the two foreign exchange students.

Something was off in a way that unsettled Maka because she had never seen Kid look so calm yet threatening at the same time.

"Now were these men bothering you? Should I deal with them?" Kid asked leaning in slightly so his face was level with Maka's about two inches away from her lips.

"Back off she's our game, you can go find your-" Kid made a 'tsk' sound.

"How disrespectful to treat your host in such a way, especially the Son of Your Death God… now, without further ado I say we should expel them from this party before anything else happens, right angel?" Kid asked standing his full height, which was about 5 inches taller than Maka, Kid had grown over the past couple of years they've known each other and boy did it do wonders.

"I say will shall, my Prince," Maka said, a small smile spreading on her face as she called Kid the name she wanted to use for him ever since he returned from Eibon.

If possible Kid's smile grew at the pet name. He clapped his hands twice, quickly as a portal opened up beneath their feet, sucking them into the ground.

"Don't worry, they're being transported through the shadows to their home, they won't be hurt, I know you don't really like seeing people hurt unnecessarily either way, but right now I am blabbering and I have to ask if you are okay," Kid said turning his attention fully to Maka.

"Yeah, nothing happened, you actually came at the exact time that I needed you," Maka said.

She looked down at her golden dress now suddenly feeling very self-conscious of the choice in her dress she went to wrap her arms around herself.

Kid gave her a questioning look at this before leaning down slightly so he was eye level with her.

"Are you uncomfortable with these big parties too? Liz just decides to have them all the time I personally hate them and stay locked up in a special place upstairs where no one can bother me. I'm glad I actually left the room long enough to hear your lie about a boyfriend being here for you… unless that wasn't a lie."

He said the second part of his final sentence sounding a bit… upset.

"No, that was a total lie," Maka said quickly, too quickly, which perked Kid's interests. "Well I mean I- it's not like I'm here with someone and I'm certainly not here with a guy, but um…" She began to become flustered like the way she would if someone were to catch her off guard and cause her to get an answer wrong.

Kid just chuckled slightly before reaching out to grab her hand, dragging her along behind him.

"Good, so I won't be stealing you from anyone so I won't have to fight off boredom alone," Kid said. Maka didn't tell him that she was planning to go home, she just mutely followed him upstairs, loosing count of all the turns they've made and what doors were open.

Maka knew she would never find her way back and that memorizing the route was useless so she just let her mind focus on the warmth of Kid that entered through her hand, the steady pulse of his soul against hers, the muscles in his back barely visible through his white shirt, the-

"We're here," Kid said stopping her train of thought.

In front of Maka were two large double doors, Maka looked questioningly at Kid, who only nudged her to open the door. Maka followed his wishes and as she opened the door she felt her mouth drop.

In front of her were rows upon rows of books that went at least 20 feet high, in the direct center of the room was a fireplace seating lounge that looked like it belonged in Gryffindor common room and on either side were two glass doors that lead into a balcony green house.

"My father taught me how to maintain each plant in this green house, they're from all over the world and it's one of my most prized collections. Liz and Patty aren't really even allowed in here," Kid said simply as he moved towards the far edge of the garden.

"Then I shouldn't be in here…" Maka began to protest.

"Nonsense, I want you in here more than anyone else…" Kid said as he plucked a yellow almost fully bloomed rose from the center of his garden and walked towards Maka. He went behind her and placed the rose gently in the bun she had put her blond hair in before.

When he was done Kid led her out to the outdoors portion of the garden which gave them access to a balcony view over the Gallow's Manor Garden's and to the party that was going on outside. Maka was lucky though, since the gardens were so huge, she could simply look over it and still gaze upon the garden's beauty.

Maka shivered slightly and Kid without even a second's hesitation brought Maka into a warm hug.

"Cold?" He asked her.

"No…not anymore," She said nuzzling slightly closer to the reapers warmth, "You're really warm… thanks." Maka said, getting a small smile out of Kid.

They stayed like that for a few minutes gazing over the gardens before finally the DJ downstairs decided to play 'a slow song for all the lovebirds out there'.

Maka didn't want to admit it, but she recognized the song the moment it started playing. She tried to stop herself from humming the familiar tune just to get another small smile out of Kid.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her.

"No I couldn't I'm not good at all- ah!" Maka squeaked as Kid picked her up and pulled her into a small waltz like dance.

Maka nearly stepped on Kid's feet twice and she almost fell three times, but every time she fell, Kid's hand was always around her waist to support her and with each stumble they seemed to get closer.

Maka and Kid would laugh slightly each time one of them (Maka) messed up, but it soon turned into full on laughter until the song stopped and they both realized that there was no longer any space between them.

"Um…" Kid said, finally looking unsure of himself. Maka, for one reason or another, felt possessed to stand on her tip-toes and kiss the flustered reapers cheek, and that's exactly what she did, she immediately regretted it later and tried to get out of Kid's grasp, but he wouldn't move.

Maka looked back up at him to see him more flustered than he was before.

"Did you just-"

"Yeah."

"Did you mean to-"

"Yes-"

"Do you mind if I do it to you?" That one caught Maka off guard.

Kid sighed slightly as he went to lean his head down on Maka's forehead.

"Pardon?" Maka asked shocked.

"Well, you kissed me, albeit on the cheeks, and I would like to return that, and like how vampires need permission to enter a person's home, reapers need permission to kiss." Kid said simply.

"Wait Kid-"

"Do I have permission?" Maka said nothing for a second letting her eyes bore into the longing eyes of the gold boy in front of her and she could tell that this kiss was not lust ridden, it wasn't hungry yet at the same time Maka could see an unchanging longing in them, so she said, "Yes".

Kid's smile widened farther than she had ever seen it gone before. Maka flushed bright pink when Kid brought his lips to hers, expecting the kiss to be on her cheek and not her mouth, but she soon found herself welcoming the kiss, enveloping in its heat and enveloping in the constant hum of Kid's soul against hers.

He pulled back too soon for her liking, but Maka noted that the two of them were both out of breath.

"You know I've really liked you like this for a while." Maka said out of nowhere causing Kid to chuckle.

"I guess you could say the feelings are returned." He said smiling in return as he pulled her closer, leaning his forehead against hers. Maka laughed slightly.

"Thank God it's Friday, or else Soul would have never been able to drag me here and I would never have gotten to do this," Maka said happily as she brought her hands up to rub small circles on Kid's cheeks.

"Well, sometimes it is good to go to these parties, especially when I get to meet my little angel."

"And when I especially get to meet my prince," Maka said closing her eyes as she leaned in for another kiss, fireworks exploding in the background as the party final reached its end.

_-finalmente-_


End file.
